


练习草稿

by minxm



Category: else - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxm/pseuds/minxm
Summary: PWP，没有剧情
Kudos: 7





	练习草稿

昏暗的房间内，单人床上呻吟声回荡。

义勇拖着身下人的的腰身，熟练的在他那红艳的小穴中挺动，臀部肌肉随着抽插的动作紧缩放松，贴着对方的胯部发出拍打的声音。握着对方腰部的手肌肉紧绷，汗液一点点从背脊流下，腰身挺动将身下人干得一塌糊涂。

灼热的吐息萦绕，交合处的淫液沾湿床单，晕染出一片痕迹。

炭治郎软了腰，被对方的欲望任意敲击着的花心，不断堆积着快感，原本挂在对方腰部的双腿无力的垂在两边，扬起头张口呼吸。

炭治郎感觉室内的温度不断升温，呼吸吐息变得急促，眼神渐渐涣散。

义勇看着对方渐渐失神的样子，俯下身来轻吻他的鬓角，用压低声音在他耳边说着：

“还不能睡，集中点”

炭治郎听着对方的话，夹了夹腿本想要收紧甬道，结果只是磨蹭着义勇的腰部，给与对方挑逗的意味。

腰部传来的痒意，让义勇更加兴奋，他伸手揉弄炭治郎的乳肉，手指捏按着对方已经被弄的挺立的突起，下身紧贴着对方的阴部搅动。

炭治郎被弄得受不了，发出断续的呜咽的声音，

“慢。。。慢点。。。。。。太深了。。。。。。。。”

义勇没有理会对方的求饶，反而加快了挺动的动作，双手紧紧拉着对方柔韧的腰部拉向自己胯部。

炭治郎身体变得始紧绷，对方的坚硬不断压过自己的敏感点，太多的快感让甬道开始抽搐，前面挺立的欲望随着对方的动作摆动，紫红的颜色告示着即将到来的高潮。

没有等多久，义勇用力揉捏着他的臀部，腰部挺动深入的一下，炭治郎便把白浊留在了腹壁上，任它随着呼吸动作的起伏，而缓缓流下。

炭治郎喘息着，酸麻感蔓延全身。他觉得自己需要缓一缓，但是貌似义勇高估了他的适应能力，只在他高潮的时候，稍微减慢了速度，还没等他缓上一口气，便再次更加用力的捣入甬道。

甬道经不起挑逗，再次流出了淫液润滑着对方的巨大。

炭治郎知道对方没有释放之前不会轻易的放过自己，只好张开双腿，放松身体任由对方肆意侵入。

而义勇也没有客气，用力在他身上鞭挞弛聘。

炭治郎有点受不了对方快速的动作，皱了皱眉头，但是仍然维持着身体张开的姿势，接纳对方的欲望。

义勇看着身下的人难受的样子，不忍的低头在他眉心亲吻，轻点他的锁骨，安抚着对方的身体。

上半身如此的温柔，但是下半身却诚实得很。

挺动的动作越来越用力，带动着里面的液体涂满阴部，湿润黏哒。

炭治郎看着覆在身上的人，忍不住转头吻在他耳部，手轻柔的环上对方的颈部。

义勇不禁想着平时对方让自己心动的温柔体贴，而现在对方示弱的姿势只让他想要更加欺负对方。

义勇的手伸到炭治郎的欲望上，随着自己挺动的节奏上下撸动着，粗糙的手指摸过对方浮现的根脉，或者划过铃口，或者抚过囊部。

眼看着对方再次挺立想要释放的欲望，义勇拉开对方的大腿，背部紧绷热汗淋漓，做着最后的冲刺。

他低头看着炭治郎有点红肿的双唇，仗着对方的纵容，咬上了锁骨， 留下点点嫣红。

加速的捣弄，伴随着耳边延绵的呻吟，义勇准备迎接即将到来的高潮，就在他将要释放的时候，他把欲望抽了出来，上下撸动着，最后释放在对方的腹部上，与对方的白浊混合。

两人喘息着拥抱。

当气息平复的时候，义勇摇了摇身边的人，看着旁边即将入睡的人不忍心打扰，只好认命的肚子收拾起一床的狼藉，抱着对方去冲洗。

最后相拥而眠等待着第二天的到来。

end


End file.
